


would you just look at me

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sirius black is dramatic, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Moony's been in a mood, and therefore isn't the best version of himself either lately, which is code for,'Sirius is a mess when Remus won't talk to him'really.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	would you just look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> This fills prompt #26: _"Nothing prepared him for the first time he saw Sirius in a leather jacket"_ which was left by the amazing EvAEleanor, I sincerely hope this fits what you had in mind 😊
> 
> Thank you to my super B and E for their continued support and to my beta M for doing such a stellar job at catching my rambling sentences and being so thorough 💚
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the read!

Sirius glanced at his left, frowning when all he could see was his friend's messy hair obscuring the side of his face - same as he had for almost two full days now. Remus refused to meet his gaze, no matter where they were or what they were doing, and he'd gone straight to bed from dinner the last two nights too so that, when Sirius had been done catching up on all his last minute homework, Remus had been fast asleep every time. 

Maybe he was overthinking this. James sure thought he was. But when was James ever an expert in Moony anyway?

Sirius munched on his eggs, then glanced up at the magical clocks on the walls of the Great Hall, his stomach tightening with the realization that he'd forgotten something big - his eyes danced to the teachers' table and he spluttered. 

"Bloody… fuck, shit shit shit," Sirius wiped his bacon grease-covered hands as best he could as he swallowed the remnants of his pumpkin juice and got up from the bench under his bemused friends' eyes. "Detention with McGonagall, I forgot my bloody detention with McGonagall," he explained, glaring at James' and Peter's resulting laughter, and resenting the fact that Remus still didn't look up long enough for him to see his eyes. 

The way he blushed though? Sirius took that with him as he started running down the corridors to his professor's office, hoping and praying to the higher mages that she would let him in. 

When he did get there, out of breath and sweaty like he hadn't showered that very morning, it was the disdain in the portrait's features that first told him he could kiss his hopes for a nice Saturday spent outside goodbye. 

"Password?" 

"After Eight?" Sirius tried, his memory of last Thursday's prank that had got him in detention in the first place a little fuzzy in the face of what had occupied his mind since - namely, Moony avoiding him. He was right though, and the portrait, albeit scornfully, slid open to let him in. 

McGonagall gave him the deadliest stare ever. This woman was too scary. 17 was too young to die. And yet. 

"Take a seat Mr. Black, you are grading first year Transfiguration parchments till the end of the day."

Fuck me.

* * *

It was a long day. A long long day, with dinner served during detention as he'd missed an hour of it for his breakfast. The old lady was stern but always fair, she'd counted it to the minute, too. 

Didn't mean Sirius wasn't a growly, tired mess by the time the painting closed behind him again after McGonagall bid him a stern good night. He transfigured his robes back into his beloved leather jacket, wishing he could sneak out somewhere quiet for a smoke - it would have to wait for the tower, if Remus didn't mind. 

"If he notices me at all," Sirius grumbled, jumping two steps at a time as watched straight ahead. 

It shouldn't bother him so much that Remus was quiet, or more withdrawn than usual, and certainly Sirius could accept it - if he was like that with everyone. But he wasn't. Just the day before, he'd heard him joke around with James right before he entered the room, and the moment they'd seen him, Remus had gone beet-red and left. Then at dinner, he'd been whispering with Lily the whole time, and every time Sirius had leaned in to listen and jump in, they'd stopped, and Remus' sighs were the only proof that they were doing this on purpose. It sucked. 

It sucked so much, it was making him angry. 

He gave the password to the Fat Lady, barely raising an eyebrow at her comment on his mood, and rushed in the moment she shut up to let him in. 

He gave the second password to their dorms' portrait after blissfully - spitefully - ignoring everyone who was lounging in the common room. 

And then he stopped short. 

"Oh that's just bloody brilliant," Sirius growled, watching his best friend's back, or more like, the threadbare white tee-shirt he wore, as he laid on his side in his bed. "You still refusing to talk to me? I wish you'd at least say why," 

When no answer came, Sirius huffed, ready to go straight to bed as well. He toed off his boots and set his wand on his nightstand, but every look he took in Remus' direction only heightened his annoyance. He wouldn't sleep at all if he couldn't just… Sirius walked around the bed, the wide wood frame and blood-red curtains almost mocking him as he hit a toe turning the last corner. 

"Shit," that hurt. Watching Remus blink his eyes open reluctantly even though he had not been sleeping - Sirius could always tell - hurt more. "You always wait for me when I'm in detention," he said, instead of the myriad of other things he wanted to say. Like how pretty his Moony looked when he shucked off his uniform to wear casual, relaxed clothes instead, or how he would love to pass his fingers in his thin hair, brush it back gently…

"I'm tired, Sirius. Go to bed." 

The man sounded tired, he did, but then Remus sounded tired most of the time, this was something else, he could bet on it and he wasn't willing to let go just yet - not when that blush was back on his cheeks the second Remus deigned glance up at him. 

A loud knock on the door made them both startle, only to see Peter peek his head in the door. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"Oh you're--" 

"Yes, back, we're having a conversation if you wouldn't mind." It was rash, he knew it was, but Peter always seem to know how to get on his nerves when he was already in a bad mood. 

"You didn't have to talk to him that way," Remus sighed. 

But at least he was talking,  _ and _ he was sitting up. Good. Progress. 

"Well you didn't have to not talk to me for two whole days either."

Remus stared at him then, and then he did that odd thing again, where he looked at Sirius' neck, and then down, and Sirius felt like he was looking at his jacket, but he couldn't tell why it made him frown so hard. 

"Do you hate it?" He asked then. 

Remus blinked, "Hm, what?" 

"Do you hate the jacket? You're look at it weird," 

"I… why would… why would I hate a jacket?" Remus asked like it was the most idiotic question Sirius had ever asked, but his eyes were a bit too wide, and his tone a little too high pitched, and his cheeks… his cheeks were pink again. 

Sirius sat down on Remus' bed, not missing the way the man scooted back at the same time, like it might burn him being this close, and Sirius let himself hope. Because this looked too much like how he felt too often when they were together. Remus looked exactly like James said Sirius did when Remus said something clever, or when he caught him singing to himself softly, or when he got out of bed and joined them in the common room in his pajamas during the holidays. It looked like discomfort from holding back. 

"Do you  _ like _ it then?" He asked, his voice hushed as he wasn't sure he should even ask, for the same bloody reasons he'd not asked another million questions since he'd realized he was in love with his best friend three whole years ago.

Remus kept frowning, evading his gaze. So Sirius did the only logical thing. He reached up to cup Moony's jaw, and when he leaned into it almost instinctively, he had his answer. Or so he hoped. Could have been wishful thinking. 

He didn't ponder it further though. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. 

"I love you," he said softly. 

Remus huffed, shrugging him off. 

"Yeah, I love you, too, Sirius, just go to bed instead of being dramatic for once in--" 

"No, no, listen to me, Remus, for Merlin's sake! I'm  _ in _ love with you," Sirius said it. Finally. The words he'd thought so many times, and so loud, and had never had the guts to say. "I'm so in love with you it hurts." 

That cut Remus short, made him look at him again, thank the Gods. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape and as close as they were, Sirius could practically feel the way he breathed faster than before.

"It'd help if you said something right about… now," Sirius poked, feeling slightly desperate in the face of his friend's silence. 

"That jacket is not legal," Remus blurted out.

"What?" Sirius paused, then laughed. 

"It's too sexy. It's been making my life hell. Which is not legal. You can't wear it again." Remus continued, shaking his head and babbling very uncharacteristically. 

"Moony," Sirius stopped him gently, the hand he'd had cupping the man's jaw moving to cover his mouth. "Did you hear me?" 

Remus nibbled on the inside of his palm to make him let go as he nodded. He took a deep breath, and his gaze filled back with the same fondness it always had when he looked at him and which Sirius had missed so much in such a short time. 

"I love you too, bloody idiot," 

The curse had no weight behind it, just the same fondness, and more emotion than what Remus usually put behind it. 

They stared at each other for a minute before Sirius nodded, moving his hand up Remus' thigh over the blankets as he inched closer. 

"I'm go--"

"Yes, please," Moony breathed, and then he put his own hands in Sirius' hair and brought their mouths together. 

Sirius whined against Remus' lips, couldn't help getting closer once their lips meeting became their tongues brushing each other, the wet, heated sensation making him see stars. He wound his arms around Remus' waist and kept his eyes closed as they kissed, again and again. 

It felt so right. Like they should have been doing that for years. They should have. It was so evident. Sirius couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it was happening. Couldn't believe he was holding  _ his _ Moony in his arms for real for the first time. 

Even when breathing became an issue, he couldn't bring himself to go further than down Remus' neck, kissing a path down his jaw until he could catch his breath at his pulse point.

"Fuck," he laughed when they finally looked into each other's eyes again. Remus' lips looked redder than they'd ever looked before, and he was sporting the same wide grin Sirius could feel stretching his own lips. He was more beautiful than ever. He was his. How ridiculously crazy. "I should have bought that jacket so long ago." 

"You should have," Remus nodded. 

Sirius bit his lip even as he kept smiling - couldn't help it - "Wait until you see the motorcycle that came with it," he winked. 

And then laughed again--

"The what?!" 

"You heard me," Sirius nodded. 

He would have said something else, or kissed Remus again, or asked what this meant from now on, were they boyfriends or… but the portrait of their room once again squeaked on its hinges, and this time revealed James. 

"Oh I'm sorry," the man said, not sounding sorry at all, "Were you two lovebirds busy?" 

"Prongs, if I have to get up to chase you away, you're going to regret it," Sirius growled while Remus chuckled shyly. 

"I just have one question," James held up his index finger as if that made it more bearable, "Just so we're clear on what just went on in here, you two bloody finally kissed, right?" 

"James _for_ _fuck--_ "

"Yes, yes we did," Remus talked over him, "Now, leave, please?" He gave their friend a fake smile, batting his lashes in such a non-Remus way it made both the others chuckle. 

James did leave, nodding, and they were alone again, and in peace. Until they heard the man yell in the stairs down to the common room, "Evans! Pull out the galleons! I was right!" 

"They bet on us," Sirius huffed. 

"We're betting on them, remember?" Remus said, ever the voice of reason. 

"Right," Sirius laughed, "I don't care either way. Do you?"

"Not exactly, no. I did care about what we were doing before though." 

"Oh yes? Well isn't that lucky, I did too," Sirius whispered, once again moving closer. "We're so stupid," 

"Speak for yourself,"

"You've been avoiding me, for two days, Moony, two whole days,"

"Yeah, alright. We're both stupid. Okay. But… what you were saying before, I liked that better, please," Remus said. 

So Sirius pushed him backwards on the bed, until he could loom over him and bend to kiss him again, quite certain the taste of Moony's lips was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and more. The taste of relentless pining, morphing into contentment. Into overjoyed kisses. Into them, just another way. A better way. 

All thanks to a leather jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
